Wojna o fotel
Wojna o fotel (ang. Store Wars) – siódmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu animowanego Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster. W tym odcinku bohaterowie jadą do centrum handlowego, aby kupić prezent dla pani Foster. Wprowadzenie W centrum handlowym Bloo stara się kupić lub zrobić prezent urodzinowy dla Pani Foster. Jednocześnie Franka gubi przyjaciół w rzeczonym centrum i stara się ich szybko odnaleźć tak, by nie spóźnić się na przyjęcie urodzinowe założycielki domu. Fabuła Nadchodzi dzień urodzin Pani Foster. W związku z tym Franka ma nadzwyczaj dużo obowiązków. Mimo to, Pan Zając nalega, by pojechała ona do sklepu po serpentyny, które jego zdaniem, uświetnią przyjęcie patronki Domu. Nie mając wyjścia, Franka postanawia spełnić życzenie Zająca. Po drodze do autobusu spotyka jednak Bloo, który koniecznie chce pojechać, by kupić Pani Foster prezent urodzinowy. Jednak, gdy Franka ostatecznie zgadza się zabrać go ze sobą, okazuje się, że nie ma on pieniędzy. "Pożycza" on pieniądze od przyjaciół (z wyjątkiem Koko, która nie ma pieniędzy), którzy ostatecznie razem z Bloo i Franką wybierają się do Centrum handlowego. Grzeczny jak zwykle Chudy nie wchodzi do sklepu, trzymając drzwi ludziom wchodzącym, w tym czasie reszta usiłuje znaleźć serpentyny. Jednak okazuje się, że tak naprawdę, Bloo szuka jedynie prezentu dla Pani Foster. Szukając go, znajduje fotel do masażu, który wyjątkowo mu się podoba. Franka nie zgadza się na jego kupno, więc Bloo nakłania ją każąc jej w nim usiąść. Niestety, Franka zasypia w fotelu, a gdy się budzi, okazuje się, że przyjaciele zniknęli. Przy kasie mówią jej, że rzeczywiście widzieli oni Bloo, jednak nie kupił on fotela, ponieważ miał zbyt małą ilość pieniędzy. Kopnął jedynie sprzedawcę w kostkę i postanowił samodzielnie zbudować podobny fotel. Podczas gdy Bloo szuka części do fotela, Franka szuka reszty przyjaciół. Na początku znajduje Maksa, który sam zgłasza się do informacji jako zaginiony chłopiec. Później napotykają oni płaczącego i samotnego Eduardo. Natykają się również na Koko, która przez cały dzień pracuje w wielu sklepach supermarketu. Poszukiwania zmieniają się w szaleńczą wręcz ucieczkę przed strażą sklepu. Ostatecznie, przyjaciele wracają do Domu spóźnieni przez co niespodzianka nie udaje się. Franka daje niezadowolonemu z powodu spóźnienia Zającowi, serpentynę. Natomiast Bloo kradnie fotel z autobusu i pokazuje go Pani Foster robiąc złudzenie prawdziwego fotelu do masażu. Jak się okazuje, prawdziwy fotel został kupiony Pani Foster przez Koko, która początkowo nie miała pieniędzy, jednak jak się okazuje, zarobiła ona wystarczającą ilość gotówki w supermarkecie. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Franka * Bloo * Maks * Chudy * Eduardo * Koko Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Pan Zając * Pani Foster * Pracownica punktu informacji * Strażnik Czosnek * Strażniczka Jones Bohaterowie tła * Kwiatuszki * Kaktusowy Miś * Jurek Śluzik * Zmyślony Policjant * Galoot Palooka * ...i inni Cytaty * Franka: 500 głodomorów do wykarmienia i jeszcze sama muszę nakrywać do stołu... Dobra, jak już nakryję stół, muszę umyć okna i podłogę... Odkurzyć obrus, wyprasować półki, upiec pomarańcze, wycisnąć ciasto... O nie! Ciasto! Nie spal się, nie spal się, nie spal się, nie spal się, nie spal się...! Pan Zając: Panno Franko, chyba wyraziłem się absolutnie jasno, że odpowiedzialność za wykonanie urodzinowego tortu spada wyłącznie na panią. Franka: Tak, ale... Pan Zając: Żadnych ale. Już po stanie tego pokoju, widzę, że zaniedbała pani sprawę dekoracji. Franka: Zaniedbałam spra...? Ech! Słuchaj, no, przygruntowcu, pomyślałam o wszystkim! Pan Zając: Serpentyny! Franka: Ser...? Serpentyny...? O, no nie! A po co nam tu one? Bez serpentyn jest dobrze. Serpentyny są tandetne... Pan Zając: Jak pani śmie, panno Franko? Serpentyny są świetne, bez dwóch zdań. W całej mojej karierze nie widziałem imprezy bez serpentyn! To nie do pomyślenia! Proszę je natychmiast przynieść... ---- * Franka: ... Chyba mnie pani nie zrozumiała. Ja szukam zmyślonego przyjaciela, a nie dzieciaka! Pracownica punktu informacji: A, słuchaj no, my tu nie trzymamy zaginionych zmyślonych przyjaciół. Jeśli chcesz, podam ci adres jednego takiego miejsca. Całkiem niedaleko stąd, które przygarnia zmyślonych przyjaciół. To dom pani Foster... Franka: Wiem, wiem, pracuję tam... Pracownica punktu informacji: Coś ci nie wychodzi ta praca, prawda...? ---- * Franka: Maks, dobrze, że cię znalazłam, jesteś jedynym rozsądnym w tej bandzie oszołomów! Gdzie jest reszta? Maks: Cóż, zdaje się, że Chudy dalej stoi przy drzwiach... Franka: To wiem! A inni?! Maks: Och. Bloo nie miał forsy na fotel. Powiedział, że taniej będzie kupić części i go zrobić, więc Ed, Koko i ja chcieliśmy go powstrzymać, ale on wrzeszczał na Koko, że ona nie powinna się odzywać, bo jest spłukana, to ona się poryczała i uciekła, a Ed poszedł za nią, bo bał się, że ją zabierze ktoś obcy, a jak powiedziałem Bloo, że trzeba go złapać, bo dostanie świra, to nazwał mnie zdziercą. Nie wiem gdzie oni są... ---- * Eduardo: (siedzi i płacze z balonikiem w ręku) Strażnik: Cio się śtało, maliutki, zgubiłeś się? Och, nie martw się, jeśtem duzim i silnym śtraźnikiem, pomogę ci znaleźć mamusię! Eduardo: Nie mów tak do mnie, nie jestem dziecko!!! Strażnik: Jaśne, jaśne... psieplasiam, nie ksiwdź mnie! Eduardo: Dobra... ---- * Strażniczka Jones: Interesujące. Dostaliśmy zawiadomienie: mały, bladoniebieski zmyślony przyjaciel biega po sklepie, kradnie poduszki z kanap i kopie ludzi w kostkę. Czy to nie ty, synek? Bloo: Absolutnie w żadnym wypadku nie ja, bo ja nie kradnę żadnych poduszek z kanap i nie jestem bladoniebieski, jak zapewne widać. Strażniczka Jones: Jesteś bladoniebieski. Bloo: Nie, nie widzisz? Jestem pełno-niebieski! Strażnik Czosnek: Chyba wiem o co mu chodzi. Bladoniebiescy kradną zwykle jajka. On jest bardziej morski. Strażniczka Jones: Zwariowałeś?! Jest bladoniebieski! Strażnik Czosnek: Nie, nie, nie, widzisz, chodziłem na plastykę. Właściwie to jest nawet chabrowy! ---- * Strażnik Czosnek: Nie, nie, jest raczej błękitny. Strażnik: Fiołkowy mozie? Strażniczka Jones: Akwamaryna raczej. Chociaż wpada w... Strażnik: Nie ziapominaj... Strażniczka Jones: Szafirowy! Strażnik Czosnek: Nie, nie, nie, kobaltowy! Strażniczka Jones: No co ty, ślepy jesteś?! Strażnik Czosnek: Co?! Bloo: Słuchajcie, kochani, ja muszę lecieć. Ustalmy więc, że nie jestem bladoniebieski. Poza tym, zapłaciłem za tę poduszkę! Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Angielski tytuł odcinka – Store Wars jest parodią serii Star Wars (Gwiezdne wojny). * Sklep z meblami jest parodią sieci IKEA. Kategoria:Odcinki urodzinowe Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Odcinki